Le Roi
by Airog
Summary: Il était le plus grand roi du monde, mais mort face à ses ennemis. 800 ans plus tard, il est de retour pour reprendre son trône. Le Gouvernement Mondial et les Dragons Célestes devront faire face à leur plus grand ennemi, revenue entant que Naruto D. Namikaze Uzumaki, alias Overlord. Naruto est Gilgamesh ; Harem ; puissant ; intelligent / Inspiré de l'empereur de l'ouest / x-overs


**Je ne possède aucuns personnages du manga « Naruto », « One Piece », « Fate série » et d'autres histoires.**

**Bonjour tout le monde, comme certains l'avaient deviné c'est une histoire où Naruto est le descendant/réincarnation de Gilgamesh (dans Fate Série). Il y a pas mal d'histoire de ce type, notamment dans High School DxD, mais mon idée c'est de faire avec One Piece et d'avoir Gilgamesh comme le roi de Ancien Royaume. Alors que Naruto peut accéder à une partie des pouvoirs de Gilgamesh, il n'a que quelque fragment de souvenir de ce dernier et du Siècle Oublié.**

**Les autres personnages dans Narutoverse interviendront aussi dans cette histoire, soit comme pirate ou marine.**

**Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusez-moi à l'avance.**

**Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

**« Voie Démoniaque»**

*** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Fruit / Technique

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

**~ Temps / Lieu ~**

**Prologue : La liberté du Roi**

Destruction…

Chaos…

Mort…

C'était les seuls mots qui pouvaient être décrits dans l'île, autrefois paisibles et harmonieux. L'a où il y avait des bâtiments, il ne restait que des débris et des flammes, où il y avait des arbres et de la végétation, il ne reste que des cendres et là il y avait des vies, il ne reste que des cadavres.

Pourtant, au centre de lieu pouvant être décrit comme l'enfer, il y avait une personne, un jeune garçon.

L'enfant avait l'air d'avoir plus de 8 ans, des cheveux blonds hérissés, un corps légèrement bronzée et des marques de moustache ressemblent à un renard. Ces habillent sont composés d'un t-shirt orange, un short noir et des scandales de la même couleur.

Le garçon autrefois heureux et énergique, regarde le village où il est né, impuissant, alors que les larmes s'échappent de ses yeux bleus brillant autrefois comme l'océan était maintenant vide et terne.

Les gens qu'il aimait sont tous partis … Son village… Les habitants… Ses amis… Sa famille… Ils sont tous morts…

« Il y a encore un survivant ! » Cria une voix. L'enfant tourne la tête pour voir neuf personnes habillées aux noirs ceux rapproché vers lui.

« Que fessons-nous monsieur ? » Demanda l'une des personnes.

« N'est-ce pas évident. » Répondit la personne au milieu, avant de pointer une arme en face du garçon. « Les ordres du Gouvernement sont clairs. Éliminer tous les habitants du village. » Finit-il d'une voix froidement, regardant l'enfant comme s'il était un animal sale.

Les autres ne dirent rien pendant un moment avant de lever leurs propres armes sur le jeune blond.

L'enfant écarquille les yeux, mais au lieu d'être effrayé comme n'importe quelle enfant dans sa situation, il était en colère. En colère de ces personnes qui aux tués ses proches, en colère contre le Gouvernement pour avoir détruit sa maison et en colère contre lui-même pour être faible et n'avoir sauvé personne.

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose de puissant. Il n'avait aucune idée de c'était, mais il se fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le pouvoir. Le pouvoir d'éliminer ses ennemis et protéger sa famille.

Il a alors lâché un hurlement, laissant échapper toute sa puissance longtemps endormie mélangée à sa rage.

« GOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

**~ Des années plus tard / Impel Down, niveau 6 ~**

Impel Down, aussi connue comme La Prison Sous-marine ou La Grande Prison, est la prison la plus sécurisée du Gouvernement Mondial retenant les criminels et les pirates les plus dangereux du monde.

Cependant, bien que la prison est connu pour n'avoir jamais laissé un seul prisonnier s'échapper, à l'exception de Shiki le Lion d'Or, depuis presque 24 heures, les choses au commencé à s'agiter à l'intérieur et tout ça à cause d'un garçon au chapeau de paille.

Monkey D. Luffy, l'un des Onze Supernovæ ou des Pires Générations était parvenu à rentrer dans la prison grâce à la Grande Corsaire, Boa Hancock, pour sauver son frère, Portgas D. Ace. A chaque descente, il a fait la rencontre de Baggy le Clown, Galdino, alias Mr. 3 et Bentham, alias Mr. 2. Cependant quand les quatre atteignent le Niveau 4, Luffy avait combattu le Chef-Directeur, Magellan, pendant que les trois autres fuyaient. Malgré avoir poussé encore une fois ses limites, Luffy n'avait pas réussi à battre Magellan et avait fini par être mortellement empoisonné. Magellan avait ordé de l'envoyé au Niveau 5 pour y mourir, mais a été sauvé grâce à Bentham, puis par Inazuma, qui les avaient emmenés au Niveau 5.5 rencontré Ivankov. Ce dernier réussit à sauver Luffy d'une mort inéluctable au prix de 10 ans de sa vie et quand Luffy lui a révélé que Dragon le Révolutionnaire était son père, Ivankov avait décidé de l'aider à sauver Ace avec Inazuma, sachant qu'Ace était aussi le fils de son collègue.

Cependant, quand Luffy, Ivankov et Inazuma avaient fini par arriver au sixième niveau Impel Down, pour libérer Ace, il était trop tard. Ace avait déjà été emmené à Marineford pour être exécuté.

Ils avaient essayé de remonter à la surface par l'ascenseur et l'escalier, mais le premier a été détruit et le second a été bloqué. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, les gardes avaient envoyé du gaz soporifique pour les endormir. Heureusement Inazuma avait réussi à arrêter grâce à son fruit du démon, Choki Choki no Mi (Fruit de la Cisaille). Cependant les deux seuls passages pour le niveau suivant étaient maintenant inaccessibles.

Alors qu'ils cherchaient une solution pour sortir, Crocodile qui était aussi emprisonné, leur avait proposé de les faire sortir en échange de le libérer. Luffy était contre après ce qu'il avait fait à Alabasta, mais Ivankov lui avait rassuré qu'il avait un moyen de pression contre l'ancien Corsaire, si jamais il tentait de les trahir. Il y avait aussi Jinbe, un autre Grand Corsaire, qui leur avait demandé de la rejoindre pour sauver Ace, ceux à quoi ils n'avaient aucun problème.

Luffy est un jeune garçon de 17 ans avec des cheveux noirs cours, une cicatrice sous son œil gauche. Il porte une veste jneau sans manche, un pantalon rouge court, des sandales et un chapeau de paille sur le dos.

Ivankov est un homme de grande taille, une tête anormalement grosse, des cils immenses, une coupe afro bleu / violet, un menton en forme de flèche et tatoué de crâne pirate au-dessous de sa poitrine. Il porte une grosse couronne, des vêtements féminins dominateurs rouges et du maquillage.

Inazuma a les cheveux et les lunettes bicolores, orange d'un côté et blanc de l'autre. Il porte un verre de vin rouge dans sa main gauche.

Crocodile est un homme de grande taille, la peau pâle, des cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière, une cicatrice horizontale sur le visage et un crochet en or à la place de la main gauche. Il est habillé de la tenue standard des prisonniers.

Jinbe est un homme-poisson requin-baleine, à la peau bleue, des cheveux noirs, une barbiche, deux grandes dents coniques et un tatouage représentant un soleil rouge sur le torse. Il porte une cape rouge-pâle, par-dessus un kimono corallienne recouvert de motifs en forme de carré noir et blanc s'entreposant.

Les cinq étaient sur le point de monter, quand soudain, Luffy entend une voix.

* Attends… *

« Hein ? Tu as dit quelque chose le crabe ? » Inazuma leva un sourcil, sans faire attention au surnom.

« Non, Je n'ai rien dit moi ? » Luffy était encore plus confus. Il pensait que c'était son imagination quand il entend de nouveau la voix.

* C'est moi. Regarde au fond de la pièce. * Luffy était une fois de plus confus, mais fait comme la voix dit et tourne la tête. Il remarque une porte en fer de taille normale sur un immense mur, recouvert de plusieurs chaines et de planches en acier.

« Tu es à l'intérieur de la porte ? » Demanda le chapeau de paille, attirant l'attention des quatre autres.

* Oui, je voudrais que tu me libères. *

« Luffy-boy à qui tu parles ? » Demanda Ivankov confus de la réaction du fils de Dragon, qui avance vers la porte blindée. Les trois autres étaient tout aussi confus.

« Hein… Vous n'entendez pas ? » Les quatre adultes ceux gardes avant de secouer leurs têtes.

* Ils ne peuvent pas nous attendre, car seuls les rois peuvent parler entre eux. * Dit la voix avec une pointe d'arrogance. * Alors, vas-tu bien me libérer ? *

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée » Dit Luffy en y réfléchissant. D'un côté, il voulait aider la personne, mais d'un autre côté, il était enfermé dans une pièce extrêmement sécurisée pour une bonne raison. Il pourrait être probablement être quelqu'un de dangereux. « Dis-moi pourquoi tu es là et je pourrais te libérer si tu n'es pas un mauvais gars. »

* Ah ah ! Tu es plutôt amusant ! Très bien je vais te le dire. J'ai été placé dans cette prison parce que je faisais chier le Gouvernement Mondial et la Marine. * Répondit la voix d'un ton amusant.

« Mmh… Ok. » Dit Luffy. Dans son esprit naïf et idiot, si quelqu'un était contre la Marine et le Gouvernement, c'est qu'il était un bon type. Oubliant le fait que la plupart des gens qui attaquaient le Gouvernement Mondial et la Marine étaient mauvais.

Luffy commence à se rapprocher de la porte pour retirer les entraves, pendant que les autres étaient toujours confus. Cependant Ivankov avait une expression d'horreur sur son visage.

« Luffy qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Nous devons nous dépêcher de sauver Ace ! » Dit rapidement Jinbe.

« Il y a un gars qui me parle dans ma tête et demande que je le libère. » Répondit Luffy calmement.

« Est-il devenus fou ? » Demanda Inazuma.

« N'est-il pas à la base ? » Dit Crocodile.

Luffy attrape l'une des chaines et aller tirer, mais Ivankov se rapproche rapidement et lui prend la main. Le jeune pirate aller demander au grand travesti ce qui lui prend, quand il voit son visage qui montre l'inquiétude.

« Attend Luffy-boy est-ce-que tu sais au moins qui est à l'intérieur ? » Demanda / exigea le révolutionnaire d'un ton grave.

« Hein... Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ? »

« La personne qui se trouve à l'intérieur, est l'un des hommes les plus dangereux du monde. Il a conquis de nombreux pays et îles dans le monde entier. Peu importe s'ils faisaient partis du Gouvernement Mondial, des pirates ou neutres. Il a obligé les gens à se soumettre à lui et ceux qui ceux sont opposés à lui sont mort. Il a fini par obtenir le titre {Overlord}… » Les trois autres adultes écarquillents les yeux que le travesti mentionne le nom du prisonnier.

« Tu as bien dit Overlord… » Demanda Crocodile avec un léger soupçon de peur dans sa voix.

« Alors la personne qui est à l'intérieur c'est… » Poursuivit Inazuma, mais n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase encore choqué de la nouvelle.

« Vous avez bien entendu. » Dit le travesti en les regardant. « La personne derrière cette porte est Namikaze Uzumaki D. Naruto le fils de l'ancien Amiral Namikaze D. Minato et de la pirate sanguinaire Uzumaki D. Kushina. »

« Je ne savais pas que la Marine avait réussi à le capturer. » Dit doucement l'ancien Grand Corsaire après avoir repris son calme. Il pouvait se rappeler quand la personne était emmenée dans cette pièce, mais il faisait sombre et il était recouvert de chaine pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il ne pouvait donc pas savoir que c'était lui.

« C'est pour cela Luffy-boy qu'il est préférable de ne pas le lâcher. Une fois sorti Impel Down il va continuer à asservir d'autres pays et accroitre sa domination. Il pourrait devenir une plus grande menace que les Yonko ou le Gouverneme… »

« Ah ! Il y a une fenêtre sur la porte. » Coupa Luffy, voyant qu'il y avait une petite fenêtre sur la porte blindée, il ouvre sans hésitation, mais ne voyait rien à cause de l'obscurité

« EST-CE-QUE TU M'ECOUTE AU MOINS ! » Cria Ivankov en lui frappant la tête, non pas que Luffy est senti la douleur.

« Cette voix ? Je l'a reconnait autre mille… c'est toi Ojii-Okama ? » Dit la voix. Une veine apparait sur le front du travesti.

« JE T'AI DIT NE PAS M'APPELER PAS CE NOM ! JE N'AI QUE 56 ANS, NARUTO-BOY ! » Hurla Ivankov en frappant la porte sur la colère.

« A ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi rancunier contre moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit Ojii-Okama, je n'ai rien contre l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Bien en contraire, je vous soutenais dans vos actions contre le Gouvernement Mondial et les Dragons Célestes. J'étais même prêt à vous aider contre eux. » Répondit tranquillement la voix, maintenant connue comme Naruto.

« Tu voulais que nous nous soumettions à ton autorité. Quand te reconnaisse comme notre roi ! » Contra le grand révolutionnaire en croisant les bras.

« Et qu'est-ce vous vouliez faire après avoir renversé le Gouvernement Mondial. Laissaient 20 nouveaux rois diriger le monde où des gens normaux qui n'ont aucune connaissance comment gouverner les autres. Je me suis proposé comme la solution après avoir détruit ce système corrompu. » Dit Naruto calmement.

« En remplaçant des tyrans par un seul ! » Grogna le travesti.

« Cette discutions nous mène à rien. En ce moment j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici. » Luffy allait répondre, mais le révolutionnaire n'avait pas fini de parler.

« Et pourquoi en ferrer ça ? Tu pourrais nous attaquer quand nous te libèrerons ! » Dit Ivankov, les trois autres adultes ne dirent rien, mais étaient d'accord avec la reine Okama, mais ce qu'aller dire ensuite Naruto allait prendre tout le monde par surprise.

« Parce que si vous me libérez, je vous aiderai à sauver Ace aux Poings Ardents. »

« Comment tu sais que nous voulons sauver mon frère. » Demanda Luffy confus, il était sûr de ne pas avoir rien du sur Ace durant la brève conversation.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, seuls les rois peuvent parler entre eux. En moment où tu es arrivé au sixième niveau, j'ai mis une communication entre toi et moi. Je ne pouvais pas entendre les autres, mais j'ai compris l'essentiel quand tu as parlé. »

« Et qui nous dit que tu tiendrais ta promesse une fois libre ? » Personne ne pouvait le voir, mais était presque sûr que Naruto était contrarié par les mots d'Ivankov.

« Dis-moi Ojii-Okama est-ce-que j'ai déjà rompu l'une de mes promesses ? » Ivankov aller répondre, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. « C'est ce que je pensais. »

« Alors tu me promets que si nous te libérant, tu nous aideras à sauver mon frère Ace ? » Demanda Luffy.

« Sur mon sang et mon titre, je te fais la promesse que si tu me sors de cette prison, je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à Marineford et sauverai ton frère, Luffy au Chapeau de Paille. » Bien que personne ne pouvait pas le voir. Ils étaient sûrs par rapport au ton de sa voix, que Naruto était très sérieux et convaincu de réussir.

Luffy réfléchi à la proposition, selon la description de Mamie Iva, il ne semblait pas différent de Crocodile et des autres sales types qu'il a affrontés. Pourtant il lui a promis de l'aider et il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Tu peux le libérer le crabe. » Ivankov hocha de la tête avant de répondre.

« C'est facile. »

« Attends Luffy-boy, je voudrais lui poser une autre question. » Dit Ivankov au fils de son compagnon avant de regarder la porte de fer. « Pourquoi tu es venu ici et seul à Impel Down ? » La pièce était silencieuse pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Ivankov aller de nouveau poser la question, quand Naruto finit par répondre.

« Disant simplement que je cherchais quelque chose et qu'il n'y avait que dans Impel Down que je pouvais le trouver. Je pensais pouvoir réussir seul, mais je me suis trompé. » Répondit Naruto d'un ton amère.

« Tu cherches quoi ? » Demanda cette fois Luffy.

« Tu le découvriras si tu me libère. » Fut la seule réponse de Naruto, reprenant son ton jovial.

Voyant que plus personne ne parle, Inazuma commence à couper les chaines et les planches suivirent de la porte, avec une grande faciliter. Quand ils ont pu voir à l'intérieur, la pièce était très sombre, sauf une silhouette recouverte de chaine de granit marin du cou aux pieds. Inazuma jette un dernier coup d'œil à son collège, qui hocha la tête pour continuer. Coupant les dernières entrave, il sort aussi tôt de la pièce où cas où la personne les attaquerait.

« Merci beaucoup. Ça fait des jours que je suis retenu par ses maudites chaines. » Dit Naruto en sortant de la pièce.

A la surprise de tout le monde, sauf de Jinbe et d'Ivankov, la personne était à peine plus âgée que Luffy. Il mesurait 1,80 mètre, une peau légèrement bronzée, les cheveux blonds hérissés avec deux mèches qui encadrent chaque côté de son visage, brillant comme de l'or, des yeux bleus électrique et trois marques de naissance sur les deux joues, qui lui fait ressembler à un renard. Il est habillé d'une chemise blanche par-dessus une veste sombre ouverte, un pantalon noir et des chaussures de la même couleur, mais qui étaient tous déchirées, brulées et coupées.

Naruto fait quelque étirement du corps ignorant les craquements à chaque mouvement. Après quelques secondes, il regarde Luffy.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir libéré et comme promit je vais te suivre et sauver ton frère. » Dit le blond en levant le bras droit.

« Pas de quoi… Moi c'est Luffy D. Monkey. Celui qui deviendra le Roi des Pirates. » Dit le jeune pirate en lui serrant la main avec un grand sourire.

« Enchanter, moi c'est Namikaze Uzumaki D. Naruto, le futur Roi. » Le sourire de Luffy disparait pour monter laisser place à la colère.

« Quoi ! Non ! C'est moi qui deviendrais le Roi des Pirates ! » Naruto lâcha un rire en levant de bras pour le calmer.

« Ah ah ah ! Tu te trompes Luffy. Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais devenir le Roi des Pirates, mais le Roi. »

« Hein… c'est quoi la différence ? » Questionna Luffy maintenant confus en inclinant la tête sur le côté. S'il ne voulait pas devenir le Roi des Pirates, il voulait quoi ?

« Je veux être le Roi de tous. Le Roi des rois, le Roi de chaque être vivant, le Roi de chaque pays et le Roi tous chose qui existe dans ce monde. Celui qui est au-dessus des autres et règne sur tous. Peut importer qu'ils soient nobles ou pauvres, humains ou non-humains. Celui qui n'a personne au-dessus ou aucun n'égal. » Finit Naruto avec un regard fier et déterminé. Certain comme Crocodile et Inazuma le regarde comme s'il était fou. Jinbe et Ivankov lui donnes un regard sombre. Luffy le regarde simplement avant de parler.

« Hmm… Je ne comprends rien, mais on dirait que tu ne veux pas devenir le Roi des Pirates. »

« Rassure-toi Luffy, je n'ai aucune envie de me limiter à un titre, je vis le sommet. Je ne suis même pas un pirate pour commencer. » Dit le jeune blond avant de regarder le dernier membre du groupe qui n'a pas parlé. « Ça faisait longtemps Jinbe ! » N'obtenant pas de réponse du Grand Corsaire, il continue. « Dis-moi, comment va Shiraho-hime ? »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de prononcer son nom. » Grogna l'homme-poisson.

« Geuh ! Sur le ton de ta voix, je dirais que Neptune ta raconter ce qui s'est passé ? » Dit Naruto un peu inquiet, mais sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

« Il m'a tout dit. Tu es profité de son hospitalier pour manipuler Shirahoshi-sama à fin qu'elle rejoindre ton champ. » Naruto se gratte l'arrière de sa tête en lâchant un soupire d'agacement. C'est toujours la même chose…

« Tu te trompes Jinbe. Je voulais juste l'aider à maitriser son pouvoir et la protéger. J'étais même prêt à m'occuper de Decken-teme, mais sa famille à mal comprit mes attentions et m'a chassé de l'île. » Jinbe lui envoie un regard dur, ne sachant pas s'il devrait le croire ou pas.

« Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça ! Nous devons nous dépêcher pour rejoindre Marineford avant que Ace se fasse exécuter ! » Intervient rapidement Ivankov, ne voulant que les deux se battent alors qu'ils étaient encore en prison.

« Très bien. » Répondit Jinba. Sachant qu'il avait déjà perdu assez de temps.

« D'accord. » Dit tranquillement Naruto.

« Bien maintenant que tout est réglé ! Il est temps de faire exploser la baraaaaque ! YEEHAA ! » Exclama la reine Okama.

« Je vous préviens vous deux, si vous faites quelque chose contre Barbe Blanche, vous aurez affaire à moi ! » Dit Jinbe en regardant attentivement Naruto et Crocodile.

« On peut régler ça maintenant, si tu veux… » Proposa l'ancien Corsaire en levant son crochet.

« Je n'ai rien contre le vieux. Je veux juste tenir la promesse que j'ai fait à Luffy. » Dit simplement Naruto.

« Deux Grands Corsaires dont un ancien et Overlord… Que de demander de plus ? » Dit Inazuma en regardant le chapeau de paille avec une légère inquiétude sur la situation.

« Ah bon ?! C'est qui, le deuxième ? » Demanda Luffy confus sur le second Grand Corsaire. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher un soupire d'amusement devant l'imbécilité du garçon.

Ça allé être amusant.

**Prologue : Fin**

**Voilà premier chapitre terminé, vous en pensez quoi ? Est-ce-que Naruto va tenir sa promesse ou pas ?**

**Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi Jinbe et Ivankov sont méfiants avec Naruto, ils sont de bonne raison, mais il sera expliqué plus tard. Cependant, il faut bien comprendre que Jinbe et Ivankov ne sont pas mauvais et qu'il n'y aura pas de dénigrement (pas avec les personnages de One Piece du moins), Naruto n'est pas un méchant qui veut bêtement conquérir le monde et imposer sa loi, parce qu'il estime d'être au-dessus des autres ou qu'il est l'incarnation d'un ancien roi. Il y aura des flashbacks qui expliqueront son parcours avant Impel Down et les raisons de ses actions.**

**Q.1 - Vous pouvez choisir qui sera dans le harem de Naruto (max 10) (Qu'il soit dans l'univers de Narutoverse, One Piece ou autre) :**

**\- Hinata Hyûga (Naruto) : 0**

**\- Shirahoshi (One Piece) : 0**

**\- Jewelry Bonney (One Piece) : 0**

**\- Jeanne d'Arc (Fate série) : 0**

**\- Arturia Pendragon (Fate série) : 0**

**\- Francis Drake (Fate série) : 0**

**\- Anne Bonney (Bonny) (Fate série) : 0**

**\- Mary Read (Fate série) : 0**

**\- Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) : 0**

**\- Leone (Akame ga Kill) : 0**

**\- Diane (Nanatsu no Taizai) : 0**

**\- Elizabeth Liones (Nanatsu no Taizai) : 0**

**PS : Je ne suis pas sûr que Nami et Robin fassent partie de son harem, je préfère qu'elles restent avec leurs amis.**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
